Hey There Delilah
by Hannah H x
Summary: Albus' best friend Delilah has caught the eye of pretty much, every guy in Hogwarts over the years. 'Her looks are a gift,' is something she was always told when she was younger, now she has caught the eye of Albus' older brother James. This could be fun.
1. I'll Be There For You

**Hey there Delilah**

Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
that none of them have felt this way.

You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you.

Oh it's what you do to me.

Albus' best friend Delilah has caught the eye of pretty much, every guy in Hogwarts over the years. 'Her looks are a gift,' is something she was always told when she was younger and now they have caught the eye of Albus' older brother James. This could be fun…

**Chapter One**

**I'll be there for you**

No one could ever know me; no one could ever see me.  
Seems like you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me.  
Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with,  
Someone I'll always laugh with, even at my worst, I'm best with you.

-

Her eyes glistened as she walked through the hall over to her usual seat at lunch, next to Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter. It was like a daily ritual for the three to sit together for lunch. They were after all, best friends. As she walked through to her seat, she set most boys throughout the other tables into a trance from her graceful walk past them. She made hearts melt.

She went by the name Scarlet, even though her forename is Delilah, she never liked her name so she uses her middle name. Delilah Scarlet Teale; pronounced teal, she is a Ravenclaw yet her best friends are both slytherin. She has both beauty and intelligence which is rare in a person's character. Her eyes were piercing, the blue shimmered and shinned every time she smiled or was happy. If looks could kill her eyes would go straight through you. She has long blonde hair that was choppy and bounced when- ever she walked and a fringe that made her eyes stand out even more. She wore little make-up, just the general mascara and red berry lip gloss. She was a half-veela after all, she doesn't need make-up. Being a veela she charms men like they are babies wanting a hug. But believe me, she can get angry.

'Hey boy's, what's new then?' she said once she finally approached the table and sat in her seat next to Albus. He grinned turning to Scorp. They both started laughing. 'What? Have I got something one my face? Oh, come on or I'm leaving!' She said, giving them the, oh so famous puppy dog eyes.

'It's nothing Scar, honest. Just our friend scorp here has got himself a crush.' Scorpius kicked Albus under the table as he saw a glint in Scarlet's eyes appear.

'Oh, do tell me who Al.' Point blankly directing Albus to tell her who, knowing Scorpius won't tell her, himself. Al smirked towards Scorpius.

'She is a cousin of mine.' Al gave her to go by. _That's a lot of cousins_ she thought to herself as she pondered which one Scorpius could of possibly fell for.

'Dom?' Al just shook his head, she sighed. 'Roxie?'

'Really, come on. You should know me better then that Scar.' Scorpius groaned at her. Albus hit him upside the head.

'That's my cousin, dipshit.'

'Ow, I know dude but Roxie and I. Nahh, I just don't see it.' Was Scorpius' reply. Albus just rolled his eyes at him.

'Okay, moving on my handsome friends. Who is this lucky girl now? Or is it a girl, have I got this all wrong? Eww Scorp, please don't tell me you have a thing for Freddie. Now that would give me nightmares.' She watched as Scorpius' eyes widened, if he had a drink it most defiantly would have gone all over her then. Albus on the other hand just cracked up at the serious of Scarlet's face. 'I'm serious guys. You know I will be there for you Scorp. No matter what your sexuality is.' His mouth was gapped open as he stared at he in shock.

"No, no. Scar sweetie, I'm not gay. I have a crush on Rose not Fred; I am most definitely not gay.' He rested his hand on her arm as if he was comforting her or letting her down in some sort of way.

'Well that's a shame, I could of got fashion advise out of you. The perfect best male friend, do you not think? Albus, you don't have a girlfriend do you? You could be gay you know and then you will be able to tell me what the jeans I brought the other day will look nice with. It's nothing to be ashamed of.' Now it was Al's turn to stare in shock but this time he did have a drink and it went all over Scorpius.

'What the hell man, she said it not me!'

'Yes well, I'm prettier then you so ha.' Was Scarlet's reply as she stuck her tongue out, childishly at Scorpius.

'No, Scar. Look bunny, Scorpius isn't gay, yeah. And me, I'm most defiantly not gay Scar. Got that. And your meant to be the intelligent one.'

'What is that supposed to mean?' She asked, face going slightly red.

'Nothing babe, nothing. Forgive me.' Albus' reply made Scorpius laugh but hide it with a very noticeable cough, leading to Al chucking some left over peas at him. Scarlet on the other hand groaned and kissed Al's cheek.

'Forgiven but stop calling me bunny!' She said as she got up after finishing her lunch. 'I'll see you both later, I have potions to get to.' She smiled as she fled out the great hall to head to class like most other students in the room.

'I suppose we best be getting to transfig.' Albus mumbled as they both watched Scarlet go. 'How does she do that?

'She's a veela, she snapped her fingers, every guy in this room would go running.'


	2. Rumor has it

**Hey there Delilah**

Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
that none of them have felt this way.

You be good and don't you miss me  
_One _more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you.

Oh it's what you do to me.

Albus' best friend Delilah has caught the eye of pretty much, every guy in Hogwarts over the years. 'Her looks are a gift,' is something she was always told when she was younger and now they have caught the eye of Albus' older brother James. This could be fun…

**Chapter Two**

**Rumor Has It**

All of these words whispered in my ear,  
Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,  
Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it,  
People say crazy things,  
Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it,  
Just 'cause you heard it

(Scarlet's pov)

Gatherings were building up outside the castle as rumor's, as usual were being passed around by the snotty nosed cows and the blokes that think they are God's gift to women, when believe me they are not. I hated Saturdays. How weird does that sound, right? A 16 year old, school student hated Saturdays. Yeah, you may take a minute for that to sink in. Saturdays meant homework; which I'm not to fussed about, I don't mind doing an odd essay on a Saturday, but Saturdays also meant that all the boring nonsense that has been savoring up inside peoples bodies is just ready to burst and tell just about everybody some stupid rumor they heard from a seriously unreliable source. Half of these people make it up as they go along, I swear. About five minutes ago, a 3rd year came up to me asking if I knew that Lily Potter, yes, baby Potter was pregnant. I could just imagine Albus' face if he heard that, uncomfortable that would be.

'Scarlet, have you heard about Scorpius Malfoy? Apparently he fancies Rose Weasley! Could you just imagine that, a Malfoy and a Weasley, together? I wonder that their parents would say.' My mouth must have been apparent that it dropped. How the hell did this 5th year know? I haven't told A.N.Y.B.O.D.Y. Oh, know. Scorp is going to hang me.

'Don't believe everything you hear.' That's it, keep a straight face Scar, don't let on. 'Just 'cause you heard it, does not make any of it true.' Come on, tell me he brought it?

'So he doesn't fancy her? Oh well, it's a juicy piece of gossip, none the less.' He answered me with I smirk. 'Bye gorgeous.' I felt like gagging. Idiot he was.

I hate Saturdays. I am sick of the silly rumors. Someone now has decided to charge past me, wait that was Albus.

'Al! Stop and slow down. What's going on?' He did not look to happy at all.

'Where is my sister? Have you seen her?' Oh, right. He is looking for Lils, but why so angry?

'Nope' I said whilst popping the 'p.' 'Why, what has she done now in your innocent eyes Al?' I asked with my famous smirk. He groans at me.

'Someone just told me, my little sister is a whore!' He spat out like venom from a snake. 'Have you heard? Because everyone has to tell Scarlet every bloody thing!' His face look like it was on fire. I knew I couldn't answer because he was ranting. 'Wait until dad hears this, scrap that, wait until James hears this!'

'Al, babe. What are you on about? Why would you call your little sister a whore Al?' I was trying my hardest to reason with him but hey, he's a Potter and a Weasley. Need a say much more?

'I will kill him. I will kill him.'

'Albus, stop! You are not making any sense so just shut up!' I snapped at him. Poor Lily, having to live with this.

'Scorp came up to me at around 11 and told me that he heard some things about Lily. Apparently it is going around the whole school; that she hooked up with Speedy Weedy, more than once I may add, and now she is having his CHILD!' Oh, fuck! I had heard this. Not as much as him, clearly. I didn't know it was Sam Weed they were on about.

'Al you can't seriously believe this nonsense, can you? People say some crazy things on bloody Saturdays! Have I mentioned Al, I hate Saturdays.' I asked him with my dazzling smile. He just rolled his eyes at me and chuckled. 'There's the Albus Severus Potter I know!' I say, still smiling.

'I still need to find her Scar.' He says pulling me into a hug. I sigh and ruffle his hair. 'I need her to tell me it's not true.'

'I know Al, come on. We will find her together, yeah?' He nods as we walked off in search of Lily. We found in the end, in the common room, crying. 'Lils, hey. What happened?' I ran up to her and hugged her from the side as she just buried her head in my shoulder.

'Lily. Tell me it's not true. Please, tell me it isn't true.' Al stood there, begging Lily to answer him but she just carried on crying in my shoulder.

'Al, I think it's best I talk to her. Girl to girl.' I gave him a nod and he sighed walking off to the Slytherin common room. 'Lils, you can tell me. I'm here for you, okay. No-one else will know.' I reassured her.

'I'm so stupid. How could I have been so stupid! The whole school knows. Dad is going to skin me alive and let James finish me of. I don't know what to do Scarlet. Please help me.'

'So it is true. I didn't believe it. My gosh Lily, it's going to be okay. We are all here for you, it has happened now. We can't change that, we have to accept it.' She sniffeled.

'I don't think Al or James will see it that way.' She looked so scared.

'Don't worry about them pair of clowns, I'll deal with them!' she laughed and nodded.

'Thank you, Scar. You are pretty amazing for a Ravenclaw.' She winked at me making me laugh.

'Cheers lils, it's all going to be okay. You'll see.'


	3. My Life Would Suck Without You

**Hey there Delilah**

Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
that none of them have felt this way.

You be good and don't you miss me  
_One _more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you.

Oh it's what you do to me.

Albus' best friend Delilah has caught the eye of pretty much, every guy in Hogwarts over the years. 'Her looks are a gift,' is something she was always told when she was younger and now they have caught the eye of Albus' older brother James. This could be fun…

******Chapter Three**

**My Life Would Suck Without You**

Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye, Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight, I know that I've got issues, But your pretty messed up to, Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you.

(Scarlet's pov)

Poor Lily, it is Wednesday and it hasn't died down yet. I can see her fear grow, day by day. Albus won't even look at her, let alone talk to her or comfort her. She is only 15. She is so scared that because the word has got out, her parents will find out soon. I will stand by her side though. I will go with her to tell her parents if she needs me. Professor McGonagall has already told Lily that she is there for her and if she needs her to contact her parents she can bring them in for her to tell them face to face but it is nearly Christmas holiday so she said she is waiting until she goes home. Al invited me already to join them for Christmas this year, so I will be there for her. That reminds me, I need to find Albus.

I walked into the great hall to see him sat at the Slytherin table, still with that glare on his face. I sighed and walked up to him and Scorp.

'Hey you pair, how are you on this fine day?' I asked, I was in quite the good mood today. Albus just glared at me and scoffed. Excuse me grumpy, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed.

'Good Scar, you okay? Where were you yesterday for lunch?' Scorp answered with a fake sad face. I smirked at him.

'With Lily, she needed to talk to me so I had lunch with her. Sorry baby.' I said as I ruffled his hair. He batted my hand away, groaning. Really, you would have thought he was a girl by how much he loved that blonde head of hair of his.

'Of course you bloody were!' My head snapped to Albus, who practically growled that at me. I just sighed at him.

'Grow up Albus Severus Potter! You are going to have to be a man and talk to her one of these days. She needs you there for her. She needs her big brother.'

'What has it got to do with you really though Scarlet? Hey? Nothing. You aren't family so stop acting like you fucking are. This is my family's issue. Not yours.' I just stared at him in shock. He never speaks to me like this. Then anger took over me and I slammed my hand on the table and stood up.

'Don't you dare Albus.' I pretty much screamed at him. 'No, I am not family but I am acting more of a family to her then you are! So don't. You are worthless. Sat here skulking around as if the world owes you a bloody favor when it's Lily that has to deal with this not you! So don't, don't even talk to me again, okay? You are a worthless, good for nothing prick. I feel so sorry for Lily. Having you as a brother. So goodbye Albus.' I knew it was a low blow but he tested my patience. He is such a git. Ugh. I stormed off to the Ravenclaw common room. My head screaming I HATE ALBUS!

Once classes finished that day, I chucked on some tight jogging bottoms and a sports bra and decided to go for a run. I needed to cool down after this morning; Albus has really annoyed me today. I let the cool air blow my hair and hit my face. This is what I needed after a stressful day to calm me down. I hate falling out with Al or even Scorp, after all they are like brothers to me but Albus, he was way out of line earlier. As I started to slow down I bumped into the one and only Albus himself. I just glared at him as I tried to run past him but he grabbed my arm and waist to stop me so I just turned around and snapped at him, I am a veela after all; we can be very temperamental.

'Get away from me Albus Potter.' I practically screamed at him. He just stared at me and the let out a sigh.

'I'm sorry Scar; just hear me out, yeah?' He was giving me that face, that sad puppy dog potter face. I sighed, I could never say no to that face.

'Fine, you have 5 minutes.' He nodded and we went over to a bench and sat down.

'I am really sorry, you have to know that but it's just she's my baby sister. Sweet little Lilykins but now; now I can't see her as the innocent little girl she was. I can't believe how bloody stupid she has been. My little sister, pregnant at 15. And let alone that, pregnant with Speedy Weedy's kid. Just imagine what my dad's reaction will be, James' and mum's reaction will be, if Rose hasn't already told them. It will break my dad's heart to know his little girl is having a baby and I have just let it happen. I shouldn't have blamed you or took it out on you, it isn't your fault; it's just, you have been by her side this whole time and not once thought how I was feeling about this. I know how selfish that sounds but that is how I feel right now.' He let out a sigh and looked at me, I half smiled at him and put my hand on his arm for comfort.

'I'm sorry that I made you feel way Al, I never wanted you to feel like you couldn't talk to me about this. I just thought you would be okay with me helping Lily out, she needs someone by her side though this Al and you haven't really been there for her so I thought I should help her and let her talk it out. I never knew how upset you were and as for you thinking your family will blame you, they won't. It's not your fault, Lily made her bed herself now she has to lie in it and she knows that but if you ask me, I think she needs her older brother by her side.' I smile at him and he starts to relax a bit. He smiles back and pulls me into a side hug. I have missed him.

'So I'm forgiven?' He asked in a half whisper. I just smile up to him.

'Yes, Albus but promise me you will talk to her. Hear her out like I just listened to you rant.' I answered with a smirk. He shoved me playfully.

'Hey, I wasn't ranting.' He laughed.

'Ah, there's my favorite boy.' I answered, smiling. It is nice to hear his laugh after such a long time. My life really would suck without my pair of clowns as best friends. Even if we do have issues.


	4. White Christmas

**Chapter Four**

**White Christmas**

* * *

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, Just like the ones I used to know, where the treetops glisten and the children listen, to hear the sleigh bells in the snow. May your days be merry and bright, and may all your Christmases be white.

* * *

Lately I have spent my days writing Christmas cards for all my nearest and dearest at Hogwarts and at home. We finish school tomorrow and get the train home of Saturday, I'm so excited, and I love Christmas. I am staying at Al's home for the holidays this year because my parents are going away for Christmas. I think this Christmas may be quite eventful though this year, with Lily's confession to her family and seeing James again, it should be fun. Seeing James again, you may ask? Well there's a very weird and long back story to James' and my relationship. We has always been my best friends older brother to me but he has always taken a fancy to me. I am used to guys taking a lot of interest in me but this is my best friends brother and we may have hooked up at last year's 'potter party,' which was a party that James used to hold every year at the end of the year and because it was his last year, it went out with a bang and I ended up in his bed the next morning. He hasn't left me alone ever since.

Anyway, I have just finished posting all my cards and handing them out to my fellow students. I made a second year burst into hysterics because I gave him a card; it was so cute; he ran off to his friends screaming 'look, look, Scarlet got me a card.' I must admit, that made my day. I am normally very organized for Christmas but this year with everything going on, I haven't had time to finish my shopping so it will have to wait 'till Sunday. I walked to the great hall, looking around as a fourth year came up to me thinking he was cool, I rolled my eyes and put on my famous fake smile. Yes people, I can be very bitchy!

'Hey gorgeous, are ready for Christmas? I got you a little gift and a card.' He winked at me, eww. He is such a creep.

'Hi, thank you. You shouldn't have, I'm ever so sorry that I haven't got you anything, eh?'

'Marcus, my name is Marcus.' Opps, I should have known that. How rude of me – note the sarcasm.

'Well Marcus, this is very sweet of you. Merry Christmas.' Fake smile, just keep fake smiling. I took the 'little' gift and card and said goodbye as I practically ran for safety with Scorp, who was laughing at me.

'Hey gorgeous.' He says with a wink, I just shudder as he laughs more. 'That was brilliant.' I sent him one of my evil glares as he just laughs at me; again.

'It isn't funny, he gave me a gift and everything.' I passed him the neatly wrapped present and he was about to open it. 'Does it say your name on the label Scorpius, huh? I don't think so.' I snatched it back.

'Ahh, come on babe.' He pouts; I just wink at him and shake my head. 'You're no fun.'

'Anyway, where is Al?' I asked, just realizing there was one person missing. He points towards the Gryffindor table. My mouth drops. 'Oh my gosh, Al has grown a pair.' We laugh at my moronic statement.

'Yeah, he decided it was time to shut up and listen to her. I don't know how this is all going to go but I suppose it was about time, we go home in two days.' I nod, still watching him talk to his little sister for the first time in weeks and I smile. 'Now turn around before they see you looking.' I almost forgot Scorp was sitting there then; I giggle and turn to face him.

'Did you know, we are supposed to have a white Christmas? Isn't that great?' I know I have a huge grin on my face but oh well, it's Christmas.


End file.
